Conventional traffic message boards are mounted and transported on trailers or on the rear of trucks. Such displays are typically large and heavy and are not convenient for rapid deployment or for use in areas of restricted size. For example, where construction is done within a narrow street, a conventional trailer or truck based traffic message board cannot be positioned in an optimal position without blocking the traffic.
In a prior co-owned invention (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/203,820), a traffic message board mounted directly to a traffic barrel is discussed. However, the design provided no flexibility in mounting height of the traffic message board, and provided inadequate structural integrity for the intended use of the barrel mounted traffic message board.